scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
No Way, Nevada!
No Way, Nevada! is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries in the 50 States. Premise Mystery Inc. meets for the first time in Las Vegas! Each of them has come to visit the new Star Sky Hotel. All is going well, but a living slot machine escapes the casino and is rampaging through the hotel! Can the new friends solve the mystery? Synopsis A blue car stops in front of the Star Sky Hotel in Las Vegas. Scooby, Shaggy, and Shaggy’s parents exit. They head to their hotel room. Back outside, a limo has just arrived at the hotel. Daphne exits. She walks into the hotel. The limo drives off. A smaller car drives by. Velma and her parents exit. They enter the hotel. Last, the Mystery Machine arrives. The gang hasn't met each other yet, so the words The Mystery Machine have not yet been painted on. Fred and his grandpa exit. They enter the hotel. Inside Shaggy and Scooby’s room, Shaggy’s parents have recently left. Scooby and Shaggy have the room to themselves. Meanwhile, Daphne is in her room. Her parents never came to Las Vegas. The rest of the gang didn't even want to go to the hotel. Daphne exits her hotel room. She heads downstairs. There is a restaurant called Sky of Stars. Daphne enters. The rest of the gang enters the restaurant. In the restaurant, Scooby and Shaggy are eating pizza. Their mean waiter, Mr. Fangster, asks them if they want anything else. Scooby and Shaggy order two of everything. Mr. Fangster growls. He walks off. Scooby and Shaggy finish their pizza. Mr. Fangster brings two of everything. Shaggy and Scooby start eating. Soon, the entire gang has left Sky of Stars. Scooby and Shaggy see a bakery. They enter. The rest of the gang enters. After leaving, Scooby and Shaggy are attacked by a living slot machine! It chases them around the hotel. Shaggy gulps. The slot machine opens its mouth to eat Scooby and Shaggy. Suddenly, Fred tackles the slot machine. The living slot machine runs away. Fred introduces himself to Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy introduce themselves. Velma walks by. Soon, Fred, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are friends. They decide to capture the living slot machine. The four friends walk upstairs. They see the living slot machine running away with Daphne! Fred says "Let's split up and search for the Mad Slot Machine. He won't be able to kidnap anybody if we stop him." The four friends split up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for the slot machine. They meet Sadie. She isn't very scared of the monster. Scooby and Shaggy walk off. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are searching for the slot machine. They meet William. He wishes the slot machine wouldn't drive people to his hotel. Velma asks why he's upset that his hotel has more guests. William says Star Sky Hotel belongs to his brother, and he doesn't want to take his guests. William walks out of sight. Suddenly, the Mad Slot Machine appears. He’s holding Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. Fred comes up with a plan. He and Velma hide where the machine can't see them. Fred says they can pull a lever that will make the staircase into a slide. He points out that the Mad Slot Machine is on the staircase. The two go to look for the lever. Fred says he saw it earlier. The lever turns out to be in the bakery. Fred pulls it. He and Velma dash back. The Mad Slot Machine is sliding down. He slams on the floor, Scooby and Shaggy get up. Daphne thanks them. She introduces herself. The Mad Slot Machine stands up. He starts running away. The gang goes tp the basement. They stick soap on the ceiling, and then they leave the basement. Fred says the slippery soap will escape from invisible holes into the hotel floor. Then, the Mad Slot Machine will slip. It will slip right into Fred's trap. Fred presses a big red button. Soap escapes through the floors. The Mad Slot Machine slips. He screams. The Mad Slot Machine is William. He wanted to get his hotel more famous. The police come and take William away. "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your meddling mutt!" William says before vanishing from sight. Fred shows the rest of the gang his car. The five friends grab some paint. They paint the words The Mystery Machine on the car. Fred decides they should solve more mysteries and call themselves Mystery Inc.! The rest of the gang agrees. They jump into the Mystery Machine and drive off. Fred's grandpa exits the hotel. He has nothing to drive home in. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Scooby's voice echoes. Cast and characters Villains *Mad Slot Machine Suspects Culprits Locations *Nevada **Las Vegas ***Star Sky Hotel Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff